Bard (hero class)/From official source
New Hero Class Revealed: Bard he deeds of every great hero inspire countless songs of triumph, virtue, and epic adventure. But although a hero’s glory endures in song, the creators of those songs are seldom remembered. After ages spent singing of the heroic exploits of others, the bards of Azeroth are finally stepping into the spotlight on their own terms, proving once and for all that while just about anyone can pick up a sword or cast a spell, only a true hero can vanquish evil with the power of ROCK! Armed with a trusty axe, killer riffs, and a ton of attitude, the guitar-wielding bard is the second hero class to be introduced in the upcoming Wrath of the Lich King expansion for World of Warcraft. The bard excels both as a solo performer and as part of a solid group lineup, able to front in a number of roles as varied as his musical repertoire. The bard’s extensive Metal skill line grants the potent transformational ability "I Am Murloc," as well as direct damage effects like "Epic Solo" that will rock foes into oblivion while powerful Indie debuffs such as "Tape Jam" and "Shoegazer" keep them in check. If things heat up, the bard’s Punk tree can support the party with a wide range of abilities, such as "Nonconformity," which dispels fear, mind control, and similar effects, or "Mosh Pit," which briefly boosts the group’s movement speed while its members stay within range. To fuel his or her powers, the bard uses a brand-new resource system called "groove." Selecting an ability launches the Fret Bar, which will display a number of riffs the player needs to activate using a new guitar-based keyboard peripheral that will ship with Wrath of the Lich King (a special Frostmourne-themed axe will be sold separately). The better the player’s accuracy and timing, the more powerful the resulting ability becomes. The riffs also become more difficult as the bard’s abilities progress, ensuring that the bard gameplay experience remains fast-paced and skill-oriented. Executing abilities also builds up groove, which further fuels the bard’s epic rock powers. Some abilities such as "Epic Solo" require a certain amount of groove to be unleashed, and the more groove, the more powerful the effect. The time has come for the bards to claim glory for themselves. No longer will they remain shrouded in obscurity while less-talented adventurers are hailed by the masses. Sample Talents Metal *I Am Murloc - A potent transformational ability. *Tape Jam - An Indie debuff. *Shoegazer - An Indie debuff. *Epic Solo - Begins an epic solo that will enthrall up to ten enemy targets within a 20-yard radius, causing them to "rock out" and suffer 310 to 390 Rock Damage per second. The solo lasts 1 second for every 10 groove. *Starstruck - A talent which likely increases the Bard's stage presence. *Axe Specialization - Increases the Bard's proficiency with axes. Punk Rock *Nonconformity - Dispels fear, mind control, and similar effects. *Mosh Pit - Removes all movement-impairing effects and increases movement speed by 50% for the bard's entire party. Lasts 10 seconds. Does not stack with other movement-speed-increasing effects. *Shred - A punk rock talent. *Rock 'N Roll Racing - A punk rock talent. Sample Item